Marvel Adventures The Avengers
Marvel Adventures The Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Marvel Adventures The Avengers #38: 15 Jul 2009 Current Issue :Marvel Adventures The Avengers #39: 19 Aug 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Captain America' *'Iron Man' *'Spider-Man' *'Wolverine' *'Storm' *'The Hulk' *'Giant-Girl' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Marvel Adventures The Avengers #39 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Marvel Adventures The Avengers #38 Past Storylines Marvel Adventures The Avengers #12 "Ego, the Loving Planet" - When a sentient planet sets its romantic notions on The Earth, the Avengers must convince it to look elsewhere for love. Collections Digests *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 1: Heroes Assembled' - Collects #1-4. "When global threats surface, they have to contend with the combined might of: Captain America! Storm! Iron Man! The Hulk! Giant-Girl! Wolverine! Spider-Man! Still, powers higher-up think their new computerized defenses will be even MORE reliable than our heroes. (Just wish they hadn’t named the system ULTRON...!)" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123067 *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 2: Mischief' - Collects #5-8. "Facing the foes no single super hero could withstand! When global threats surface, they must contend with the combined might of: Captain America! Storm! Iron Man! The Hulk! Giant-Girl! Wolverine! Spider-Man! It's all-ages action in the Mighty Marvel Manner! With great power comes...a whole lotta trouble? That’s what the Wrecker finds out when he’s zapped by a jolt of magical muscle meant for Loki, the god of mischief. Suddenly, the Joe Lunchpail of crime is taking on Earth Mightiest Heroes, and all of them are running afoul of one very angry Norse god! Plus: three more original tales of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123075 *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 3: Bizarre Adventures' - Collects #9-12. "Featuring M.O.D.O.C., the Black Knight, Morgan Lefay, the Serpent Society and Ego the Living Planet!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123083 *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 4: The Dream Team' - Collects #13-15 plus Giant-Size #1. "Featuring an insectoid invasion, Kang the Conqueror, the Agents of Atlas, Thor and more! Plus: the origin of Giant-Girl Janet Van Dyne!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125299 *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 5: Some Assembling Required' - Collects #16-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125302 *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 6: Mighty Marvels' - Collects #20-23. "Featuring the Crimson Dynamo, the Black Widow, the arrival of Ant-Man and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129820 *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 7: Weirder and Wilder' - Collects #24-27. "Featuring the Hate-Monger, Arnim Zola, M.O.D.O.C. and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129839 *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 8: The New Recruits' - Collects #28-31. "Featuring Thor, Hammerhead, Tigra, and The Griffin." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129847 *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 9: The Times They Are A-Changin'' - Collects #32-35. "Featuring Bullseye, Man-Bull, Whirlwind, Stegron, & Batroc The Leaper." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138323 - (forthcoming, June 2009) *'Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 10: Invasion'' - Collects #36-39. "Featuring the Thing, Puppet Master, the Mandarin and the Rhino!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138331 History Marvel Adventures The Avengers is set in an alternate Marvel universe. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Paul Tobin. Publishing History Began publication in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Marvel Adventures The Avengers, vol. 10: Invasion Digest: 21 Oct 2009 News & Features * 03 Dec 2007 - Inside the Adventures VI: Jeff Parker * 27 Nov 2007 - Inside the Adventures II: Marc Sumerak Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Avengers (comics)#Alternate Avengers Category:Super-Hero Category:Kids